A Tidecaller's Blessing (Temporarily Suspended )
by Shifter2323
Summary: Nami and Nautilus were perfect for each other, ever since Nautilus was found, they have been friends, helping each other through any problems, yet Nami's family disprove and forces them apart, Nautilus is forced to leave but in the process he loses his memory, and Nami is heartbroken. Until everything changes one fateful day, and this may be the only chance she has to win him back.
1. Chapter 1

_This is our first story so no flames please. Any support would be nice and feedback would help alot too. Also I said our before in this note, because this is a shared story, as two people are writing this story together on the same account. Meaning chapters may take a bit longer to get out because we need to double check things with each other. Thanks for reading and Good luck on the Rift._

* * *

_I remember him._

_His cold grip, his glowing eyes and his hulking body._

_But yet…_

_There was something more…_

_He wasn't what her kind thought he was._

_He wasn't some kind of abomination like they thought he was._

_He felt, like all living beings and he had feelings. _

_I remembered the last look of sadness in his eyes as I did it._

_I loved him. And now…_

_He was gone. _

Nami looked up, seeing the water catch what few rays of the moon there were, as she covered her face and cried.

* * *

He woke up, a darkness surrounding him. He tried to look around but his eyes haven't adjusted to the dark surroundings, after waiting a bit longer he brought his hands up to his face, and realized that he had metal hands and as he looked closer he realized his whole was covered in this "suit". He tried to removed the head piece, but couldn't. Seeing sunlight shining through water he realized he was also underwater, surprisingly enough he felt at home here. He wondered about this feeling of comfort but he couldn't recall why, feeling confused. He left the sea, in search of his purpose and what his connection with this sea was.

* * *

She swam away as fast as she could trying to remember the terrible deed she did, she wanted to come with him but she didn't know how to survive in the world above. But she now realized what a mistake that was , as much as she loved her family, they were judgmental and rude, she couldn't live with her people anymore, and she would have to find Nautilus again.

Nami swam around, looking for any trace of Nautilus. As she looked around in the waters of Bilgewater, she saw an ominous trail of dark liquid, leading to the surface of water. _Maybe it's him_, she thought hopefully as she then, saw a dead squid hanging on the shore, ink still oozing from it's body. Nami shook her head, as she returned back to her home. She was tired. She couldn't swim for much longer. Sadly, she swam back to her cove and soon, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? _

_Where am I going?_

_I don't know where I should go, but somehow…_

_I feel something wrong. _

_I feel as though, I've left something behind. _

_Something is terribly wrong. But I can't go back._

_I have to find answers._

_But where would I find them?_

* * *

Nami awoke suddenly to a loud horn. It was a conch horn, meaning her whole race was being summoned to a meeting. Her instincts told her she had to come, whether she wanted to or not. Yet her conscience said otherwise. She knew she would have to continue looking for Nautilus, no matter how long it took. She snuck out of her small cave, and rushed off. _He couldn't of gotten far in that heavy suit, and I will just have to swim as fast as I can, _she determined. Nami rushed off in search of him not stopping for anything.

Nami was exhausted yet she still pushed on. She continued following the trail of giant footsteps she saw in the sand of the shallow sea. _ This must be him, no one else would have footsteps this large_, she assured herself as she continued racing down the trail. Then suddenly something hit her. She realized there was no point of following these, He wouldn't remember her. After all they were through together, ever since she found him alone on the ocean floor, she used a potion she got from the Elder Joseph, she couldn't stand him knowing that he would never see her again and she decided to use that potion to make it easier to say goodbye. It was too late, he wouldn't know who she was even if she did find him. She slowly turned around heartbroken, knowing she would never see who she truly loved again.

We do not own any of these champions or characters, all of these belong to Riot Games


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, to anyone that read the first chapter and hopefully will continue reading the rest. Especially thanks to; MrStabyB11, Connorsweggy, and IsThisEvenAShip for reviewing and showing support. (Also IsThisEvenAShip please tell your brother to use proper grammar next time, cause "My sibling's a legit writer so like not like so the this is legit information." doesn't really make sense. But thanks for the advice)We will be trying to get out at least 1 Chapter would have every week but since is still summer you can at least hope for one chapter per 2ish days, if we get enough review that is. Please remember to Follow, Review, Favorite, and all that jazz. Thanks, and Good luck on the Rift. Also if you ever play with Shiftergolem in League please report him for letting me write almost all of this (jk he's going to kill me now but anything he says against me isn't true. Unless its about pudding, then that might be true...)

\- Helium2323

* * *

Well he pretty much said everything. So yeah. Not much for me to say except for the fact that I wrote the whole judgement and stuff so...yea. And P.S: If you see Helium2323, dodge queue, cause he sucks (jkjk, he's good, don't make him support.) And by the way, Helium tried to play as Pudding (Zac) in LoL, and he was trash. Just kidding, again.

So, Good day, Good night, Good afternoon to all those around the world supporting us. We might not be champions from LoL, but we still need support.

Signed,

Shiftergolem

* * *

_3 Months after last chapter_

Nami hugged her parents as she says goodbye. _I really will miss them but I can't stay here anymore. It reminds me too much of Nautilus. I have to get away from this place of I will be stuck in that memory forever. _

"Ill come and visit whenever I can" Nami called behind her while waving. All of her belongings she needed would be sent ahead before her. Nami felt her excitement rising as she thought about all the fun things she would be able to do by joining the league as a Champion. Thought she was happy at the thought she was going to miss all the things she had grown used to over hre time in these oceans growing up. All of her secret hideouts she and her friends would go to, her cove, her family, and she couldn't help but remember one of the best things of all the underwater volcano where her and Nautilus met. At the thought of that name she snapped. After almost 1 month of trying to forget about it, the thoughts came rushing in. But by now she was used to it. She tried to push them away and soon she continued thinking happier thoughts. _ There will be so many things to do at the League... so many new people to meet, and I can finally practice my skills, who know when we will need another Tidecaller. _

Nami continued off, trying to put her past behind her and look towards her future.

* * *

Nautilus woke up to sunlight shining into his eyes. He climbed out of his bed and slowly adjusted his feet to stand. He looked around "His Room". It really was owned by the Institute of war and was just lent to him as long as he stayed in the League. He was partially thankful for them allowing him in with next to no background being given but, even if he wanted to he couldn't of given them anything about his past life, all he knew was that he had something to do with that ocean, but he left that out. He didn't find it important. He continued to his small kitchen, that he had specially stocked with different types of seafood. He didn't seem to need to eat often, and about once a week had a small amount of food. Whatever seemed to attach him to this suit also seemed to be quite self-sufficient. He slowly ate some leftover crab he had in his kitchen, and thought about another thing he found quite strange about the suit and what bonded him with it. it seemed he had no mouth he just put food into the small black hole just below his eyes. It seemed he didn't need to chew, it just consumed the food and that was that. He also didn't notice any suction it seemed just to swallow what it wanted to, for it had never eaten anything other than food, at least when he had tried to test that.

Nautilus continued out of his room down to the main floor of the League, thudding down the hall and into the stairwell. A few summoners came to him and asked them to sign autographs or even one had a small anchor just like the one he was carrying around now. He quickly got those out of the way and dismissed them without a second thought. No one really cared about him, thats why he was found alone at the bottom of the sea. Even some other Champions thing I'm a monster. He hurried to the practice grounds, considering he didn't have many friends he didn't have much else to do rather than practice. He tried to keep his strength up and get as good as he could at fighting, he never knew when he might come across the something, or someone that made him into this thing. He entered the area and noticed that another champion was willing to fight a one on one, it was Shen another tank in the league. He asked him if they could fight, and Shen agreed with a bow. They both spawned in on the Howling Abyss, A desolate bridge in the middle of the Frejlord. Nautilus bought his items; a Kindlegem, basic boots and a few health pots. As he was running to lane, he looked at the gem he had just bought. It still sparkled and glowed, he was fascinated by the gem, he wondered where it was found, for it seemed anything subterranean, and ever did try to collect gems and other stones in his free time.

Nautilus reached lane and saw the outline of shen in the distance. They approached just behind their minions, Passively killing the minions and collecting the small amounts of gold. He seemed to have seen some mistake and tried to dash in almost taunting Nautilus. Nautilus then followed up by using Riptide. Shen was caught by the quick attack and fell back slowed. Nautilus took his chance and pulled them both closer together, smashing him with its hammer in the process. The force was so much that Shen got stuck in place but he used Feint to shield some of the damage. Shen counterattacked by throwing a knife at his armour. It pierced and nautilus felt a pain in the left shoulder. They continued small trades like that until they were both quite low. Nautilus saw that Shen was out of his tower's range and tried to start another fight, hopefully to the death this time. Only this time Shen was ready and landed this dash taunting Nautilus forcing him to attack Shen. Shen slashed at Nautilus, and kept stabbing him with his vorpal blades, but Nautilus was not done yet, he activated his Riptide slowing shen down, as he smashed him with his anchor. As shen ran back towards his towe Nautilus threw his line hoping to catch Shen. Shen dodged to the side with this Shadow dash, but Nautilus hit Shen's tower, Nautilus Pulled himself in while using riptide again and activating his shield. The tower shot Beams at Nautilus but he tried to ignore them while he used his ultimate skill, Depth Charge. The water followed Shen Finally catching up to him and knocking him up for the kill. Nautilus used his flash to escape the turret range with just under 100 health. Then he and Shen were both teleported back to the Training room. There battle was just first one to kill rather than first to destroy the Nexus. Nautilus nodded to Shen as they looked at each other against before turning and leaving heading back towards his room.

As he heaved himself up the stairs he thought of what he could do for the rest of today besides practice. Then the Kindlegem that he had bought earlier came back to him. He could search for gems or things like that to add to his collection he had started on previous days. He went back to his room and changed into his Subterranean suit. He also wasn't quite sure how that worked it seemed that if he held the other suit in his hands he could choose to switch into it. he wasn't sure how it worked but they would just instantly switch. He hung up his old original suit and teleported himself to the nearest bay. He dove under water and looked for a good place to start digging. He saw a small opening in the rock and swam down to it. He took his pick and started away and the rock slowly chipping it off, all while feeling calmed by doing this. He felt at home.

* * *

Nami looked at the institute, and the summoner overlooking me, as though she was some sort of foreign specimen.

"Are you familiar with the procedure of the reflection, Nami?" The summoner asked.

"No, I am not." Nami said, clearly confused.

"I cannot tell you, but all I will tell you is that a great challenge lies within these doors."

"What exactly is this challenge you speak of?"

"It all depends on you." the Summoner chuckled."Enter these doors and prove yourself!"

Nami didn't talk. She saw the marble doors, towering over her. She opened them, with only blackness within.

Then she entered, and it was all dark.

_Where am I? _

She woke up in her bed. Even without opening her eyes, she knew where she was.

_The sea...the cove...her home._

Opening her eyes, she saw, beside her, someone she hadn't seen in months, sleeping.

_Nautilus...is th_at _really you?_

She tapped Nautilus on the shoulder. _It really was him._

"Wake up, Naut!" She said, happily.

Nautilus rumbled and woke up, looking up at Nami. She saw the smile in his eyes. He'd stayed for around a month now, and already she had grown close to him, finding out about how he'd become who he was and how he was who he is now.

"What will there be to do now?" He asked. Nautilus was always in for an adventure.

"It's a surprise!" Nami said excitedly, a large grin on her face. "Follow me!"

Nautilus followed Nami to this place. They swam higher, going closer and closer to the world above.

"You can look around now." Nami said.

Nautilus looked around, amazed.

Nami looked around as well. The waterfall was beautiful. She'd been here before, perhaps when she was younger, crystals reflecting off the lights the water gave off. The most striking part however, was the statue of two Marai on top of the waterfall, staves clashing. A symbol of union. A symbol of trust. _A symbol of love. _

Nautilus was still speechless for a while until Nami spoke.

"Do you like it, Nautilus?"

"I-I don't know what to say." He said, clearly grateful.

"I have s-something else to tell you." She said.

"What is it?"

"I love you." She said. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her heart, and that she could breathe.

Nautilus didn't say anything for a long time. He seemed to be just staring at Nami.

"Are you there?" She said.

"Wait, who are you? Where am I?" Nautilus said blankly.

"Stop with the tricks Nautilus, are you there?" She said, though worried.

"What do you mean?"

"This can't be! Y-you don't remember me?"

"No."

"Why does it have to be like this?" she said, on the verge of crying.

"You did it to me on that day. You brought it upon yourself." He said, flatly, without emotion, almost as though he disliked her somehow.

"What do you mean?" She said, at first confused.

_Then she rememb_ered what he meant, and at that said:

"Oh, that...But, now? I thought we knew each other at last. But-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. It was too much. Her heart felt as though it fell to the bottom of the sea and put her face in her hands, her heart sinking into a black void, as she felt something terrible, something she'd never experienced before. Suddenly, she realized:

_This never happened._

As it sank in, she realized that this never happened. It was confirmed when the background around her faded and the water dispersed almost as quickly as it came. A summoner stood where the symbol of unity once was and asked:

"Nami, why do you want to join the League?" He asked with authority

"To save my people and find the moonstone. But more importantly, I want to forget about my past mistakes and start anew. Hopefully, my kind will accept me as I change into who I want to become and not who I was turning out to be."

"How does it feel like, exposing your memories?"

"It feels...strange. As if you were hollow and letting water sink into every part of you. But most importantly, it was painful."

"I see. Well, you'll be surprised at what you'll find here." He said, with a wink.

She wondered what he meant, as the light returned to the room she was in. She stepped into the doors to the League Excited to have a new start.

It would be a new beginning.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

We do not own any of these champions or characters, all of these belong to Riot Games


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you anyone that reviewed last chapter, but we NEED MOAR, MOAR, MOAR, MOAR. Sorry again to Connorsweggy ( HA got it right that time, trust me i practiced XD). Well yes but please do review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz (Helium is obsessed with Jazz, he can't stop dancing to it xD) because we are running out of determination, and sadly even with all of nami's cool moves she can't support us alone, we need you. Well thank you for reading, and

Good luck on the Rift

-Helium2323

Hey, it's me, Shiftergolem. I'm writing my author's note and I'd like to point out something that happened while I was writing this. Basically, for Nami's passive, the other choice used to create heal spots, until I (actually Helium did) realized how freaking broken that would be. Heal Waves, that is all. Second of all, I'd like to wish everyone a Good Morning, Good Night, Good Day and Good Afternoon to all of you.

Signed,

Shiftergolem

Nami continued through the marble doors, unsure of what to expect. The mermaid stopped as she looked in wonder around the room. It had large crystal chandelier, sparkling, producing a glow that would rival a diamond, the walls and ceiling were all a pale cream colour and the floor was carpeted with a vivid red carpet. There were some comfortable looking chairs and couches in the far right corner of the room. They were facing a wall filled with screens, that seemed to be showing higher skilled summoners in a battle of skill. You could see their determinations just by the way they were controlling their summoned champions. On the closer right corner, there was a long hallway with doors on either side. On almost all the left side of the room there was a long desk with people behind it, there were brochures, and other papers all across the desk. The far side of the desk there was a door with the words "Training room" and on the closer side a door with the words "Summoning room".

Nami headed towards the desk. A cheery girl at the desk talked excitedly, saying

"Hi, my name is May, yours?" and before the Tidecaller could even reply May continued on "Oh, you must be Nami, the newest champion." Nami only just quickly nodded before May rambled on yet again "You must be confused what to do, well you room is 74 and there will be a pamphlet there explaining everything you need to know" while handing Nami a card inscribed with runes. Nami mumbled a thank you and hurried away before she could be interrupted by this cheery woman again.

The Tidecaller hurried down the hallway that was located near the closer right corner. Nami reached the end of the corridor and found herself in a staircase. She followed the signs to the seventh floor where rooms 70-79 were found. After climbing the stairs, Nami took the door out of the stairwell, and looked for room 74. She soon found the room, and tried to open it. She tried to look for a slot to put the card in, she tried to push open the door, it wouldn't budge. The mermaid was getting frustrated for she was tired and wanted to get into her room. Just then the door behind her opened, room 73. A small blue aquatic creature came out, and the Tidecaller instantly recognized him as Fizz, the Tidal Trickster.

"Hey Nami, I heard that you were going to became a champion, it's nice to see a old friend". What he said was true, He and Nami were old friends and had met many times in the ocean and had many adventures together, but it seemed a few years ago he had stopped dropping in for visits. Nami now realized he must of been in the League.

"Hi Fizz, It's nice to see you, how have you pranks been going?" Nami asked jokingly knowing that Fizz loved to pull pranks on almost everyone.

"GREAT, just this last day I pulled a prank on Garen, I stole his armour and added some few extra touches. I took Lux's skirt ( no not from off her body you perverts -_- ) and attached it and since he is royalty he never expects to be pranked so he put on his armor with Lux's skirt attached! And since most people either didn't care or were scared of him, the only way he found out was near the end of the day when Fiora yelled at him for being a disgrace to Demacia. It was so funny also I even..."

"Ok Fizz, that's good that your are having fun but ,maybe you could tell me another time. Right now I need help with my door" Nami asked pleadingly.

"Sure, all you have to do is tap the card on the center of the doorknob. After you go inside the system will scan you and then u no longer need the card. It will just scan whoever is at the door when they press the Red button. Also if you want to let someone in when you can't open the door for them you can just scan them into the system too. Well I hope I helped" finished Fizz.

"Yes thank you so much for your help" Replied Nami gratefully.

"No problem, and Good luck on the Rift" stated Fizz while continuing down the hall. He then quickly turned around and asked "How do you just swim in the air anyway?"

"Oh after I was teleported I used with some help of the Head summoner a mini water pool I swim in but its held magically so it cant drip or splash or anything like that" Nami stated.

"Oh, cool, well bye Nami".

"Bye" Nami said as she waved to Fizz

Nami then turned to the door and did as Fizz had said. The door popped open and she saw a small camera come out and a voice saying. "Please stand still, while the scanning process is completed". Nami stood still until the camera went back up into the wall where it came from. Nami took a quick look around the room but didn't pay much attention. She was much too tired and went instantly to the bedroom. The room contained a queen sized bed, that was filled with water. it also had a thin layer of water on the surface, seemingly held there by magic. The mermaid flopped on the bed with a small splash. It felt like she was sleeping underwater, it made her remember home. Bad memories rushed in,, but she shooed them out quickly. Nami fell asleep soon after, and realized that the info pamphlet could wait for tomorrow, now she would sleep.

Darkness blotted out her mind as her vision faded.

She opened her eyes.

She was back in the sea, again.

Looking around, she saw all her friends and familly. It felt good to be back at home. But she felt something different. Not wrong, just different.

The day went by, as usual. She and her classmates went to the academy to learn spells. Somehow, she felt as though she knew all of it already. Then, as they all left, parting their own ways this day, she went back home, she saw the stern looks on the faces of her parents.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Well…" Her mom started.

"...Your "friend" cannot remain here for any longer. He is an abomination to our kind." Her dad said, sure to emphasize the disgust as he said the word "friend".

"But...he isn't what you think he is. He's kind, thoughtful and he's always there to help me out. Besides, you know how I feel about him, don't you." She said.

"He's also a machine, a robot. He isn't even one of us." Her mom said.

"I'm pretty sure that he's simply pretending. He's just a spy." Her Dad said, disgusted.

"We must kill him. He is a blight upon the sea." Her dad continued.

"No! But…" She said, terrified with her dad's proposition.

"Jared, quiet." Her mom said, silencing her dad.

"But we must do something. Surely we can't let him roam around!"

"We won't. We'll banish him. But give Nami an hour or two to say her farewells to him, and to tell him what's going on." Her mom said.

"Thanks mom." Nami said, clearly still distraught.

She then left for her cove. She found his area and saw him lying on his bed and tapped Nautilus on the shoulder. He'd been sleeping the whole day.

"Hey Naut." She said, clearly lacking the enthusiasm she usually had.

"Hey...what's wrong." Nautilus asked, worried.

"Well…" She told Nautilus the whole story, sadly. When she was done, she could barely get the last sentence out before she started shuddering and then, broke down.

Nautilus was speechless. Then, Nami heard the sound of water dripping on metal.

_He was crying._

Neither of them said anything for a long time.

Then Nautilus managed to get the words out as he croaked out "It wasn't your idea, was it?"

"No. It would have happened sooner or later. I should have told you." She said, in between gasps.

Silence.

Neither of them said anything. Nami just wrapped her tail around Nautilus and buried her face in his metal shoulder. Nautilus simply hugged her softly, at least as softly as he could manage.

"Farewell…"They managed to get out in unison before Nami slipped into sleep, not wanting to think about what would be coming, as she woke up.

Opening her eyes, she saw the light coming out of the window. She looked at her eyes, and thought:

_This reminds me too much of home. _

She got herself ready as she left her room, not quite able to shake off the dream.

She hears a voice in her head "Hello, Nami. This is Summoner Shifter, I am in charge of getting everything ready for when you start in matches in about a week. If you would come to the summoning room that was in the lobby there will be a portal for you to come, we have to discuss something. And no only i can talk to you, not the other way around. Please some soon.

She had to see summoner Shifter for something.

"Hello, summoner." She said. "What have you summoned me for?"

"Greetings, Nami. I have come to discuss what being a champion means, and more importantly, your skillset." He said, with less authority than most of the other summoner's would.

"First of all, not to sound rude, but what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"When you join the League we limit you to your own 4 personal spells, they can be whatever you want but we may have to edit them a little to make them fair." The summoner explained.\

"Got it. But, what exactly is this summoning that you speak of?"

"Summoning is a bond, a link that manifests between summoner and champion. It is more than just a mental bond however, it is also a physical bond. The summoner can control your exact movements. In other words, you see and experience all that goes on, but you have no control over it. It would be accurate to say that it is kind of like a puppeteer commanding a puppet." Shifter took a deep breath, then asked "Are you ready to choose your spells?"

"Yes, summoner. I am ready." She said

"But first, you must choose what role you wish to fill in the rift. Do you want to be a mage, a marksman, a tank, a fighter, an assassin or a support?" He asked.

"What do those mean?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to explain to you. I suppose I can now. A mage is a master of combat magic, the ability to inflict great pain. A marksman is a master with the bow or gun or in general, easy-to manifest attacks, such as shooting projectiles doing lots of damage over time. An assassin is a quick and deadly striker that goes in, kills someone, and goes out. A tank takes hits and in general, does not do that much damage to the other team, but however causes disruption. A fighter is kind of a cross between tanks and assassins. Finally, the support aids and protects their comrades. " He stated

Nami was phased by the question.

"I don't know." was all she could say.

"I will give you more time to think, Tidecaller. For now, you shall be left on your own. When you have made your decision, simply tell me in your mind. "

Then he was gone.

Nami thought about it for a few minutes, thinking deeply. After what seemed to be days, she came to her decision.

"Summoner Shifter."

"Yes?"

"I would like to be a support."

At that, he returned to the room as quickly as he left.

"Here, take this. With the magical pen, circle whichever spells you'd like you summoner to use in your battle."

At this, a book with a wave symbol, the symbol of the Marai which at the bottom, said:

_The greatest choice lies within._

Nami rolled her eyes. The Institute definitely liked using the term "the greatest blah blah blah lies within."

"I heard that in your mind!" Shifter said, trying to sound angry, even though he couldn't help but laugh ever-so-slightly.

"On a more serious note however, you should pick carefully. Once you choose, you don't get to go back. Of course, unless the leader of the Institute, summoner Lyte, deems you worthy of a complete remake, in which case, you may re-select your spells, albeit, with a much more limited selection. Do you understand?"

She didn't reply, already looking at the book.

She skipped to the "support section" which had around 50 different spell choices. First, she ruled out the ones she definitely wouldn't take, such as "Multiscale", "Surf" , "Hydro Pump" and even "Rain Dance", because none of them were even support moves, except for Rain Dance which was a bit...odd.

Then she ruled out the ones that while could have been really useful in some situations, were more or less, barely even remotely useful. These included "Prism Shower", "Purifying Rain" and "Smite Evil".

After all this, she was left with only a few choices. Her "Passive" effect could either be Surging Tides or Mist Aura. Surging Tides allowed her to speed up her allies when they were influenced by her water powers. Mist Aura on the other hand, caused any area influenced by her powers to leave a misty aura behind that slightly obscured vision. She chose to take Surging Tides, because she wanted to be helping to lead the charge, to be a leader.

Her First Ability had 3 choices. Hydrate, a healing move that granted a burst of tenacity, the will to persevere, Aqua prison, a stunning bubble that made people float in the air, helpless, or finally, Waterfall, a damaging move that interrupted their actions and slowed them. She picked Aqua prison- she simply found it so cool to have something that sound so menacing and yet, looked like an innocent-looking bubble.

Her second ability was Ebb and Flow, a pulse of water that damaged and healed. She liked it because it reflected on the dual nature of water- both a weapon and a cure.

Her third ability was either Tidecaller's Rage, a trio of Marai spirits that dealt damage and silenced those that were influenced by their touch or the Tidecaller's Blessing, an enchantment that granted the next three strikes the blessed one made the power of the Marai, to slow them down and deal additional damage. She chose the Tidecaller's Blessing, as the Marai Spirits on the former reminded her too much of her past home.

Finally, her "Ult" as they called it, would be, without a doubt, Tidal Wave. Powerful and Majestic, the Tidal Wave symbolized her perfectly.

As she finished, the book closed magically.

"Thank you for your time." Summoner Shifter said. "You have been dismissed."

She looked at the time and realized she had spent the whole day in this room.

"We will give you one week until you may participate in matches." He finished, and his presence in her mind was gone.

She looked at the book and opened it again. Beyond the last page, detailing the Tidal Wave, was a red skulled icon which at the bottom said, "Doombot project #90: Project Tidecaller.

Turning the pages, she saw heavily modified versions of the abilities, such as a starburst of bubbles for aqua prison and 7 bounces for Ebb and Flow as well as Splash damage on Tidecaller's Blessing.

Speechless, she couldn't help but wonder what that meant as she went back to sleep.

The end of Chapter 3

Be ready because next chapter, Nami will meet Naut for the first time in forever months

Also we do not own any of these characters or skills, they either belong to Riot Games, Game Freak, and Wizards of the Coast

We'll give Poro snax to those that find the references in these stories :)


	4. A note to readers

Hey.

It's me, Shiftergolem here.

As you can probably see, the title for this story has changed. It's kind of suspended for now.

Just to clear up, this does not mean that the story is dead. It simply means that it is currently closed, but may continue at a later date.

A few things to note though:

I, Shiftergolem will no longer be writing this. For one, it really isn't my strong point, this kind of story. While I may no longer be working on this story, I will definitely continue writing on this account (starting with a Christmas tribute coming soon!) and I'll begin my first independent large project, Advent of the Void (obviously about the void. )

This does not mean that me and Helium2323 will not do any collab projects. It simply means that at the moment, we have decided to work separately. A Tidecaller's Blessing will be solely in the hands of Helium2323, not so much me unless otherwise noted.

As for publishing: The bunny called school strikes, and with it comes a number of rather…interesting issues. Of course, we both have homework but one of the newest issues are without a doubt, girls. While I won't go too into depth, the new school year definitely makes it harder to write on a consistent schedule.

Advent will more likely than not be in a MUCH DARKER tone than A Tidecaller's Blessing. While there won't be any lemons, at least none that I've planned, there is a fair bit of violence for a T rated FanFic, so expect the rating to potentially change to M, and while I'll try to avoid that, it is certainly possible.

Well…this is Shiftergolem signing off. Everyone who read this, thank you for your support and comments that kept us going and I hope you continue to read this when it continues, as well as any other stories that we write.

Yours truly,

-Shifter2323


End file.
